


【闪恩·R18】烈日熔金

by 1118Lucia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1118Lucia/pseuds/1118Lucia
Summary: tips：吉尔伽美什x恩奇都，俺尽力描写热砂恩的美貌了奈何俺太菜了肉柴不好吃，俺尽力了BGM：Adore-倾慕
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 85





	【闪恩·R18】烈日熔金

【如果说吉尔伽美什是烈日，是尘世的君王，永远受万民朝拜；恩奇都便是黄金的河流，是金块被烈日融化后流淌在神的土地上，有着能与太阳争辉般的灿烂。】

01  
乌鲁克今夜不眠。

他们点燃火炬，敞开家门，通宵达旦地享乐宴饮，围在篝火旁高声歌舞。孩子们被允许不去睡觉，和小伙伴们追逐打闹，藏在长桌下偷喝大人杯子里的麦酒；女人们换上最精美的衣物，黄金打造的饰品沉甸甸地压在各式布料和长发上叮当碰撞；男人们赤裸上身，奖状的躯体被火焰的汗水涂上一层油光，金箔在他们身上贴出特殊的图腾加以点缀。地上狂欢的光竟生生压住了天上神造的星光。  
名副其实的黄金之城乌鲁克，今夜正庆祝军队的凯旋，将一块富饶的土地纳入自己国家的版图，哪怕数年间他们从来战无不胜。

从人们狂欢的广场朝前步行两里能看到一条着长长的阶梯，总共九百级，这条阶梯直通高耸入云的，如同不在这尘世一样的，乌鲁克王的宫殿。那是乌鲁克的心脏和大脑，用黄金和青金石落成，美仑美奂，巧夺天工，居住着乌鲁克的王吉尔伽美什，和他的半身，带领乌鲁克战无不胜的将军恩奇都。

与山下不同，王宫很安静，远远地能听见山下人民狂欢的喧闹，王早已遣退所有的仆从让他们回家享受胜利的果实，盖因王要享受胜利本身，而吝啬的天性让他不愿任何人见到胜利的美丽全貌。

倾倒的瓦罐让酒液顺利滑入两只金杯，王朝左递去一个酒杯，在手织的软垫上坐下。他的目光向山下溜去，声音中带着揶揄：“他们看起来很享受你带来的胜利，战神？”  
王一字一顿念着民间送给他的将军的称号，语气中的不客气程度仿佛一种技巧高深的嘲笑，而恩奇都没有丝毫不悦的迹象，他接过那只尊贵的杯子，脸依旧朝着黑暗的花园：“带领这样一群骁勇的人民取得胜利并非难事，吉尔，无需挂怀，如果换做是你，他们只会更快把这个称呼摁在你头上。”  
他偏过头，屈尊地把目光从黑暗的花园转到王的面容上，眼睛在烛火的映照下温柔如滴落的蜂蜜，专注地停在吉尔伽美什脸上。  
“你说的不错，”王毫无负担地接受赞美，如此夸大逢迎的话让任何人说出都令他作呕，只有在恩奇都口中才仿佛奶与酥油烤出的，洒满糖霜的糕点般甜美，让他心生喜悦。原因简单，前者不过溜须拍马，后者则全然发自真心。

“不说这个，”王无谓地挥挥手，酒杯随意地搁在阳台上，他背靠在墙上面朝恩奇都，“我的将军，你知道这次攻下的城池送来了怎样的贡品吗？”  
“无外乎是黄金与宝石，奴隶与牛羊。”恩奇都早已将麦酒饮尽，双手乖巧的交叠在一起把住酒杯搭在膝头：他永远学不会吉尔伽美什的品酒方式，“不得不说，乏善可陈到泥人都觉得无趣。”  
“不尽如此，吾爱。”王摇摇头，“这次有些新花样。”  
他身后虚无的夜空突显一点金色的螺旋：是王的财宝库的一角，从中送出一个托盘，放着一套一眼就能看出不属于乌鲁克的衣饰。  
“这次他们送来了一套衣服，也许是女性的款式，我不知道。”王的手指漫不经心地拂过昂贵的衣料，大言不惭地承认自己并非全知全能。“还算有趣，不是么？”他蛇一样的猩红竖瞳牢牢盯住恩奇都。  
“的确......？”神造泥人茫然地回应，不懂这和自己有何关系。  
“所以，你去换上给本王看看。”舌尖刮过锐利犬齿，王的眼中兴味盎然，“早看你的白袍子不顺眼了。”  
他的笑容像沙漠黑罂粟一样艳丽。  
恩奇都把空掉的酒杯放在脚边的地毯，接过那个托盘。

02  
吉尔伽美什听到铃铛的声音。

丁零，丁零，有节奏如同脚步，清脆的，遥远的。  
——又近得仿佛转过一层薄纱就能看见。  
吉尔伽美什猛地睁开眼，他不耐地打一个哈欠，习惯性的抱怨：“恩奇都，你很慢，本王都快睡过一觉了。”  
“很慢吗？我觉得还好。”恩奇都的脚步近了，吉尔伽美什又听到铃铛声：“实在因为我不太熟悉，所以耽搁了些。”  
铃铛声在纱帐角停住，复又响起，恩奇都身着异族的服饰转过回廊向吉尔伽美什走来，在王面前站定。

与其说那是恩奇都，不如说那是一个黄金与蜂蜜堆砌的妖精。还得再淋上一层糖浆，吉尔伽美什摸摸下巴这么想，全然没有意识到暴露了自己偏好甜食的癖好。

进献的的确是女子的服饰，从上衣胸前不怀好意的开口到下装高高的开叉无一不在说明这个事实，暗色的衣物稍微有些紧，恩奇都毕竟不像女子那样身型娇小，贴在奶白的肌肤上完美地勾勒出肌肉的纹理，冲击力大的吓人，更别提箍在四肢细巧关节上的金铃。  
吉尔伽美什愉悦地看见那个漂亮的金项圈已经把他的将军套得紧紧的。

这么一看，那帮混账还算有点用处，他满意地点点头。

然后妖精抬起头，吉尔伽美什发现那双鎏金瞳孔泛着粼粼波光，抬起的眼尾用金粉细细描绘，在摇曳烛光中锻成尖锐的小勾。  
“很久吗？”妖精开口，声音甘美如同成熟的苹果，“我大致能猜到你是怎么想的，这种时候你的想法并不难懂，吉尔，所以我稍微做了点准备。”  
那双明灭的眼睛明明白白写着：所以让你等久了也没什么问题。

吉尔伽美什笑起来，把它金绿色的妖精拉进怀里。“当然，”他说，“一切为了惊喜的等待都物有所值。”  
他把他的砂之妖抱起放在窗台上，仍嫌不够地把那杯没碰过的麦酒洒在深色的衣料上，淋透了单薄的布料。手一松，金杯完成使命，掉下高加索山。  
这回是物超所值，他笑起来，他的爱如今如麦酒一样甜蜜醉人了。  
吉尔伽美什这么想着，捏住恩奇都的下巴交换今夜的第一个吻。

03  
吉尔伽美什啃咬恩奇都的脖子，他故意加进那堆衣服里的项圈已经被恩奇都的体温同化，染上皮肤的一点青草香。吉尔伽美什舔舐那块温热的金属，尖牙叼住薄薄的皮肤色情地厮磨，恩奇都被他抵在窗台上亲吻，手臂环住吉尔伽美什的肩颈。金绿色的长发散在夜空，末端被百尺下的深邃黑暗带走，薄薄土层下的冥府如同要攀着这些金绿丝线爬上来将他吞噬一般，而他无知无觉，只是亲吻王的发顶。

野兽剖开自身，将脖颈与汩汩血肉献祭给王。

吉尔伽美什的吻向下滑动，滚烫的在雪白皮肤上烙下红痕，爱不释手地摩挲突出的锁骨，恩奇都被烫得颤抖，发泄一般更紧的抱住王尊贵的头。  
“抱这么紧做什么。”王发笑，声音含混不清，灵活的舌尖濡湿衣料绕着乳珠打转，“被调教得很好嘛，泥人，这里硬的这么快，本王是不是摸摸你就能让你爽到高潮啊？”  
话是没说错，恩奇都找不到点反驳，但吉尔伽美什的语气太欠揍，不吵回去就不是恩奇都了。他抬起小腹磨蹭王的下身，克制掉声音里的喘息和颤抖，展露游刃有余的表象：“吉尔你不也是么？原话还给你，硬成这样，我摸摸你你也会射得一塌糊涂吧。”  
“什么原话。”王嗤笑，“泥人真是没有羞耻感，这么露骨的，说出来不会害羞吗？”

手从下装的开衩伸入，几乎是立刻就触碰到了圆润的臀尖，两团软肉兴奋地颤抖着迎接它的国王，指尖的高温几乎将它烫伤。  
“果然泥人是没有羞耻的啊。”王从他怀里抬起眼睛，粗糙舌苔压住肚脐周围细嫩的皮肤剐蹭。  
......什么玩意儿，恩奇都忍住翻白眼的想法，不可否认与吉尔伽美什交媾的确爽到上天，正如锁渴望楔，他无法掩饰对吉尔伽美什的渴望，毕竟他们合一才能算作整体，是刀与刀鞘那样天经地义密不可分的。  
——当然了，也和吉尔伽美什永远挂在嘴边的，泥人至今未能彻底脱开的野兽的矇昧有关。

但这不代表他会一直放过这个满嘴骚话的王。

吉尔伽美什立刻感觉到有热流淌到他的手指上，带着催情膏油的甜香。  
“喔，”王的声音罕见地带了惊奇，“这可真是令本王大开眼界。”  
“破城宴军的那一天伊什塔尔给的，她大概是想让我用在你身上。”恩奇都闭上眼睛喘息，双腿盘上吉尔伽美什的腰，雪白下装如海浪泡沫堆积身下，露出大腿上的金环，勒得太近，显出肉感红痕。他放松上半身，头向后倒，脖颈弯成濒死天鹅的弧度，“以此可见你多么不受待见......——呃！！”  
吉尔伽美什四根手指并拢，已经毫无阻碍地塞进潮湿温暖的肉穴。“但她想不到你会给自己用，”他享受甬道谄媚地吮吸，“这个蠢物，连锁天生承载楔都不知道。”  
“别提她了——呃嗯.......！！”恩奇都摇摇头隐有崩溃的前兆，显然是爽上头了，他环住吉尔伽美什脖颈的手臂滑落一只，顺势落到裤腰带上一把扯下，放出被晾了许久狰狞到委屈的巨兽。  
你到底进不进来？！他几乎在咆哮。

吉尔伽美什深谙御兽之道，当即抽出手指，无视穴肉疯狂地夹吸，不再废话，真刀真枪挺腰操进空虚的穴道。

交合的瞬间满足感像风一样从恩奇都发酸的尾椎冲上大脑再炸开至全身，沿血脉游走一圈回到心脏，通过脉搏的泵动不断地在全身漾开，用吉尔伽美什所谓“不知廉耻”的话来说就是他爽上天了，耽于爱欲的泥人直接射出来，飞溅的白液沾在王的小腹上，被他恶劣地挑起一点舔进嘴里，再通过接吻送还给恩奇都。  
比起恩奇都的激烈反应，吉尔伽美什可以说得上是冷感，甚至算在无感边缘徘徊，可实际上王也并非他表现出的那么游刃有余，他没有直接在半身湿热的甬道里发泄出来纯粹是因为他很能忍。他稳住呼吸，同时分散注意力，努力不去一直感受交合处的爆炸快感。  
他的手掌向上，停在恩奇都的胸口：“我原本以为你会直接变个女人的胸脯出来。”  
“你很想要女人的乳房吗？”恩奇都勉强开口问他，吉尔伽美什很好地取悦了他，他不介意给点甜头。  
“不想。”王的手掌继续向上，珍爱地捧住那张布满高潮红晕的脸，唇舌交缠与他接吻，“我的挚友岂是旁人可比拟的。”

与爆裂的脾性不同，王在性事上可以说得上温柔，不过那也仅限于对待恩奇都。用吉尔伽美什一贯恶劣的腔调来说是怕自己用力过猛这个泥人承受不住一下子就碎掉，每次他这么说都会被恩奇都用事实嘲讽回去：是你爽到了就不愿多花力气了吧？然后被王捏住两颊被迫张开嘴学章鱼。  
富有技巧的抽插让恩奇都很受用，吉尔伽美什在他们第一次交合的时候就轻易找到了能让彼此都舒服的频率和深度。恩奇都将此项技能归于吉尔伽美什行使初夜权的那些年经验的积累，而非他们天生的契合，哪怕他心知肚明后者才是真正的原因。  
——他将此称为恩赐，虽然谁都不知道。他已经拥有了吉尔伽美什的现在和未来，不用像妒妇一样紧抓着无法参与的过去不放。  
多么幸运的怜悯。

肿胀茎身摩擦柔软内壁，每一下都带来灭顶快感，恩奇都放肆地呻吟，要与他合二为一般抱紧吉尔伽美什的身体。  
被操熟的肠壁染上吉尔伽美什的高热，越发热情地吸吮这个带给他无上快乐的大家伙，紧绞的程度几乎叫它不能再移动，就这么永远嵌合在里面。吉尔伽美什的额头冒出细汗，贴近恩奇都的脸不断与他接吻，汲取挚爱花蜜一样的呼吸。

你知不知道今天为什么要在这里做？吉尔伽美什在高频抽插的间隙这么问，他咬住恩奇都柔软的唇肉，像吃糖一样细细地舔吻。  
恩奇都身上的贡品衣料已经被乱七八糟的各种液体污染的不能看，上衣被整个翻上去露出白皙胸膛任人品尝，勉强看得出是下装的雪白海浪早被扯出不知多少道口子，破烂得可怜，他在亲吻中喃喃地说为什么。

“西杜丽说在越危险的地方或者人越多的地方交合越刺激，越能感受到更多快感。”王把住恩奇都的腰肢有点遗憾地叹气，“你没有这么觉得吧？看起来和平时做爱没什么两样。”  
“什么嘛，”恩奇都笑起来，爽出来的眼泪模糊眼尾的金钩涂成一片绚丽星月，他捧住吉尔伽美什的脸与他接吻，语言像气泡一样从绵长的深吻中冒出来，“完全不用，仅仅与你交合于我来说已经是天下第一刺激的事，不管是在冥府之主的领地还是现在就立刻下山跑到民众面前，对我来说都是一样的。  
——因为我只为你打开，只为你高潮。”

野兽的剖白总是更加震彻肺腑，吉尔伽美什一声低喘，滚烫的精液把脆弱甬道灌得满满当当。恩奇都的意识被炸成一片空白，他搂住吉尔伽美什的脖子抽搐，一头金绿色的长发贴在汗湿的脊背上。  
吉尔伽美什射在他身体里却不退出去，半软的茎体牢牢堵住一肚子浊液。王放开被他掐得惨不忍睹的纤细腰肢，双臂撑在窗台上探身去亲吻他挚爱的一双融化的黄金瞳。

“你之前总说我行使初夜权有错，我承认，也不准备狡辩，但需声明那不过是为了排解欲望。”吉尔伽美什的声音里带着几分餍足，他的体内流淌着三分之二神的血脉，不应期短的可怕，“你来了之后我就废除了它，所以说现在只有你了，你可得完成你的任务。”  
恩奇都的眼睛对上那双蛇样的赤红竖瞳，感觉到身体里又逐渐硬起来的器官，笑着支起身子亲吻挚爱飞扬的眉峰。

他听见自己说：乐意奉陪。

【只有烈日炙热才能融化黄金，也只有黄金之光能不逊于烈日。】

后日谈  
1   
恩奇都醒来的时候吉尔伽美什单手支着脑袋靠在枕头上，身下是干净的床单，身上也被换上了一贯的白袍，宁孙女神赠送的项链熨贴地挂在胸口，完全看不出昨天荒淫无度的痕迹。  
眼睛再一转，墙角果然堆积着破烂的床单和衣物碎片。  
目光流转回到王的身上，恩奇都对上吉尔伽美什的视线，王心情很好地宣布昨天那套衣服还算不错，入了那双尊贵的眼睛。“我量了你的尺码，已经吩咐下去让他们再多做几套了。”  
......我可以理解为你想看我跳七层纱舞吗？

2  
乌鲁克进入盛夏后，午后的休憩时间容易让人脑子发昏，吉尔伽美什点点恩奇都平坦的小腹有点不甘心地发问：“吃了本王这么多精水，怎么还是没有呢？本王也是有王位要继承的啊。”  
恩奇都提醒他：“我是泥人，不可生育。”  
吉尔伽美什很失望，但他很快重振旗鼓：“正好，就让神代终结于我身，等我死后乌鲁克的子民都不必去信仰那帮混账，他们只需要记住我们，天之楔与天之锁的名字，就足够了！”  
恩奇都听这话不下百遍，他依然像第一次听见那样，热烈地回应了他的王。

3  
“我其实是相当想给你刺青的。”某日午睡醒来的恩奇都听见吉尔伽美什这么说。  
“用青金石磨成的粉末，由我亲自来，旁人不可见到这幅只属于我的身体。”王这么絮叨着，手指在恩奇都光裸的皮肤上圈点，“我要在这里刺上你的天之锁，在这里刺上我吉尔伽美什王的名字——算了，这样未免太煞风景，还是直接给你纹上与我身上同样的，怎么样？”  
恩奇都看着那双充满期待的红瞳，重复几百遍泥人刺不了青会自行淡去一晚上都留存不了之类打击人的话被他咽了下去。  
“好啊。”他贴近王的胸口，倾听他们交融在一起的心跳的节奏，“等我们杀死天之公牛，等蓝莲花盛开在乌鲁克的每个角落，等太阳融化黄金在地上流淌成河，那个时候你为我刺青，昭告天下我属于你，我为你所有，如你所想的那样。”

我会永远伴你左右。

完


End file.
